Simple Answers
by KaorinPaintsTheStars
Summary: Set slightly before the game. Suzu has some troubling thoughts as she trains with her grandfather one day. GBA version with regards to names, etc.


A/N: Yay, currently blitzing through this game on my DS, so decided to write some fics on it. Firstof many Suzu one's most probably, this is set before Cress et al encounter her in the game.

---

The young girl had come a long way since she had commenced training with him, and Renzo was quietly confident that, one day, she would become a fine ninja; probably surpassing even her own parents in the process. Despite the admission, as he watched Suzu struggle to maintain her guarded stance in the woodland clearing they were sparring in, the elderly chief could tell that some kind of inner turmoil was impairing her abilities.

After studying her for a moment, Renzo lowered his katana, and as Suzu did the same he fixed her with a firm stare.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but wanted to see if his granddaughter was strong enough to admit her concerns.

Suzu fidgeted awkwardly as she lowered her own blade, and turned her violet eyes away from his to stare at the autumn kissed ground.

"No sir," she replied automatically.

Renzo stifled a sigh; her body language said otherwise. The issue that was bothering her was going to continue to do so unless she spoke out about it – and her training would undoubtedly suffer as a result. Tightening the sash of his robe, the elderly chief changed the direction of the conversation in an attempt to provoke an answer.

"So I can assume that you have been slack in your training of late," he said, careful to keep any warmth from his voice. Just as it was important for her to speak out, Suzu also needed to be taught the ninja way of restraining emotion.

Suzu looked up suddenly at his words, alarming spreading across her young face. "N-no," she protested. "I've been training as instructed."

Slowly, very slowly, she met his gaze, and ran a hand awkwardly through her hazel hair. "…It's just…is it true?"

The question confirmed Renzo's suspicions. Suzu had obviously overheard some of the rumours currently running through the village as to her parent's whereabouts. There was a possibility that they had been spotted around the Euclid area and, despite his best efforts to keep her protected from idle gossip, she must have found out. His thoughts must had expressed themselves on his face, because Suzu pressed home the question, crossing the clearing with her pleading eyes now fixed firmly on his own.

"It is, isn't it?" she said, struggling to keep her voice steady in the crisp air. "They've been seen, haven't they?"

Renzo studied the hopeful young girl for a moment before shaking his head. They had lost so many fine ninja's to Dhaos' corruption so it was unlikely to be them. Even if it _was_, no good would come of Suzu becoming involved with something that would end tragically. For one so young, she had been dealt enough pain already. When she grew stronger, then perhaps…

"No," he replied firmly, strengthening his tone to make it clear that was the end of the matter. "The rumours you speak of proved false."

Suzu blinked foolishly for a moment as she stared at him. If she had learnt anything at all then it would be not to press the matter.

"But," she began.

Renzo quickly unlatched the thick bamboo sheath from his belt, and brought it round sharply against Suzu's leg. The hollow thud of it making contact echoed in the clearing, and was matched in volume by the young girl's surprised yelp.

"You see what can happen when you become distracted?" Renzo snapped angrily, watching as his granddaughter dropped down on one knee. "Now clear your mind of such thoughts!"

Suzu looked down at the ground as she massaged her leg. "…I…I know." Her voice broke at the last word, and although she looked away, Renzo noticed how her body began to tremble with unshed tears.

"Suzu, remember your training," he instructed instinctively. "A ninja must not show emotion."

He didn't know why he had been so angry towards her in that one moment, and it troubled him. Perhaps it was that she still felt so much hope where he couldn't. After all, she wasn't the only one struggling to balance the code of the ninja with personal loss.

Suzu remained in her position, the trembling of her body becoming sporadic as she tried to control her sorrow. "I'm _trying_," she whispered, her voice fragile and lost.

Renzo didn't allow himself to feel sorry for her; he _couldn't_. After all, he would be a poor teacher if he didn't possess the qualities he expected of others. However, he could relate to her. Life was tough for any ninja, but most had the luxury of being eased into the process, whereas Suzu…

He crouched down beside the young girl to disrupt his thoughts, and placed his weapon on the ground. The long blades of grass were still coated in a sheen of dew from the morning mist, and Renzo's hand glistened as he moved to place it on one of Suzu's tense shoulders.

"Suzu," he said, allowing his voice to soften a fraction. The effect wasn't missed by Suzu, whose shoulders softened under the slight contact. "I know this path is hard, but it is one you must tread – and one that your parents walked before you. Know that others follow it with you, and that you are not alone."

Renzo paused for a moment before continuing, remembering the words he once told himself. "Do you think your parents would like you be this way when you think of them?"

Suzu remained motionless, but the sobs she had been failing to stifle stopped.

"No," she whispered, and wiped an arm across her eyes. The tears stained the pink fabric of the robe dark, like tiny spots of blood. Suzu sniffed one last time and rose to her feet.

"I apologise," she said, readying her blade as she met Renzo's eyes. "I…I am ready to continue."

Renzo nodded as he, too, stood, picking up his sheath to draw the katana as he did so. Suzu was still hiding behind a brave face, and her voice had still trembled when she had tried to make it sound strong. He knew she was trying though, and wanted to give her something for the effort.

"Suzu," he said simply. The young girl cocked her head at the sound of her name, although it pleased Renzo that she didn't lower her guard.

"Yes, sir?"

She would become a truly great ninja one day, he thought proudly. "It will get easier," was all he said – but it was all that was needed; the comment being a reminder to himself as much as a comfort to his granddaughter.

Suzu studied his face for a second, her violet eyes sparkled as the sun caught the drying tears. The tiniest flicker of a contented smile crossed her lips, and she nodded her head. "Yes," she replied.

Renzo grunted his approval and fell back into his attacking stance. "Good. Then, resume."


End file.
